1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a cutting apparatus and a computer readable storage media medium storing computer readable instruction.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a cutting plotter is known. The cutting plotter can cut a pattern from a sheet such as for a paper, automatically. The sheets are attached to a base material. The base material, for example, comprises an adhesion area on a surface of the base material. The cutting plotter can also comprise a carriage. The carriage comprises, for example, a mechanism for moving a cutter of the cutting plotter along a certain direction. By moving the cutter along the certain direction by the mechanism, the cutter can move from a first position where the cutter and the sheets is closed to and contact each other to a second position where the cutter is moved away from the sheets. A driving roller and a pinch roller as a drive mechanism are set at both edges of the base material of the cutting plotter, and the driving roller and the base material can be moved toward a first direction by the driving roller and the pinch roller. And the carriage is also moved by mechanism for moving the cutter toward a second direction. The second direction is defined as across the first direction, for example, the second direction is vertical direction from the first direction. As a result of the above-mentioned processes, the cutting plotter can cut the pattern from the sheet by the cutter.